The present invention relates to a motor vehicle window assembly in which a decorative moulding strip is fixed by a suitable number of spring clips to the windshield frame structure formed in the vehicle body for decorating the marginal area of the windshield or glass panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle window assembly in which a removable decorative moulding strip is securely fixable to the assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle window assembly in which the securing of the moulding strip to the assembly is reliably achieved by using suitable numbers of spring clips which are bonded to the frame structure and have improved constructions or configurations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle window-assembly which has an improved spring clip having an protruded branch portion which functions to urge the clip into firm contact with the frame structure when the moulding strip is brought into engagement with the spring clip, thereby preventing the spring clip from being removed from the frame structure during the engagement of the moulding strip with the spring clip.